Kevin Seymour
Los Angeles |active = 1987-2011 |status = Deceased }}Kevin Seymour (December 25, 1958 - February 6, 2014) was an American ADR director/writer and voice actor, known for his work on numerous English-language anime dubs. Seymour was the founder of U.S. Renditions and Animaze, and worked on the English versions of titles such as Ninja Scroll, the Ghost in the Shell franchise, Macross Plus, Perfect Blue, Armitage III, Metropolis, and Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, as well as the redubs of Akira and The Castle of Cagliostro. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Additional Voices *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Zangief, Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''The Adventures of Mini-Goddess'' (1998-1999) - Crawl Space Boss (ep. 38) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Antonio, Jobim, Tongpu (ep. 20), Additional Voices *''Serial Experiments Lain'' (1998) - Additional Voices *''Trigun'' (1998) - Additional Voices *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Timothy Wayneright (ep. 2), Rene Rigetti (ep. 7), Santa Claus (ep. 11) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Bonsai Boss (ep. 1), Restaurant Patron (ep. 4), Slain Man (ep. 6), Wandering Samurai (ep. 9), Waiter (ep. 13) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Pachinko Parlor Gambler (ep. 5), TV Laughing Man (eps. 5, 9, 23), Elder (eps. 24-25) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Casino Manager (ep. 1) OVAs & Specials *''Outlanders'' (1986) - Geobaldi (Animaze Dub) *''The Guyver: Bio-Booster Armor'' (1989-1992) - Zoanoid Team Member (ep. 1), Guard (ep. 4) *''Giant Robo: The Animation'' (1992-1998) - Dojin Issei, Q-Boss (ep. 1), Kaiho (eps. 5-7), Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Macross Plus'' (1994-1995) - Military Tech 1 (ep. 1), Press Conference Director (ep. 1), Roadie (ep. 1), Morgan (ep. 2), Public Announcement (ep. 2), Additional Voices Anime Films *''Panda! Go, Panda!'' (1972) - Papa Panda, Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Inspector Koichi Zenigata (Animaze Dub) *''They Were Eleven'' (1986) - Security Computer *''Royal Space Force: The Wings of Honnêamise'' (1987) - Professor Ronta, Battleship Messenger, Launch Statuses Communicator 1, Long-Bearded Scientist, Marketplace Man 2, Photographer 1, Prince Toness *''Akira'' (1988) - Crowd Skeptic, Revolutionary with Grenade (Animaze Dub) *''Ninja Scroll'' (1993) - Tessai, Shijima, Additional Voices *''Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal'' (1993) - Garuga / Yasha, Additional Voices (Animaze Dub) *''Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie'' (1994) - Blanka, Movie Director, Fight Security Guard 2, Shadowlaw Business Partner *''Ghost in the Shell'' (1995) - Garbage Collector A *''Perfect Blue'' (1997) - Mima Fan, Rapist *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Antonio, Jobim *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Yakuza 4 (Manga Dub) Voice Director *Akira (Animaze Dub) *The Big O (eps. 1-13) *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 *Ghost in the Shell *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence (Animaze Dub) *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex *Giant Robo: The Animation *Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro (Animaze Dub) *Macross Plus *Metropolis *Ninja Scroll *Outlanders (Animaze Dub) *Panda! Go, Panda! *Perfect Blue *Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie *Street Fighter II V (Animaze Dub) *They Were Eleven *Yu Yu Hakusho: The Golden Seal (Animaze Dub) Writer *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 *Panda! Go, Panda! *Serial Experiments Lain (ep. 1) Trivia *Seymour was the lead singer of a 80's LA New Wave band called "The Just". They only released one limited edition EP. The two songs they recorded in 1987 were titled "Thinkin'" and "Creatureman". *Was an avid fan of Philip K. Dick and science fiction. *He went by the online handle noku222, and often used The Laughing Man logo from Ghost in the Shell as his avatar. External Links *Kevin Seymour at the Internet Movie Database *Kevin Seymour at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Deceased Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment